Damn Those Phones
by Buffainiac
Summary: So Buffy being the dutiful Slayer that she, is has Xander patrolling for her and since she's so kindlet's him borrow her cell. Can you guess who calls.
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer)- Hey Guys so this is my new story that Ive taken off two weeks from my current story to write I hope you like and as You know I don't own any of the Joss Whedon verse God know I wish I did what I wouldn't do to be a part of the avengers any who...I hope you enjoy this first chapter was really fun to write sooo dun dun dunnn.  
...

Xander was once again in the cemetery of Sunny Hell patrolling for the big bads, alone by himself because a certain slayer wanted to be all face to face connecting with captain cardboard aka Riley. But since he's so lucky not to have a job Buffy gave him her phone to call her at least right... yep that's what he keeps telling himself at least.

(In LA)  
Staring at his Phone. Staring out the window. Staring at his phone again. Staring at his book. Staring at the picture in his book. Staring at his phone.. Finally picking up said phone dialling her number then hanging up. "Goddammit!" Angel deeply sighed in his broody kind of way and picked up his phone again proceeded to dial the number and finally after a pep talk pressed that little green button.

(In Sunnydale)

Buzzzz Xander felt in his pocket and picked up the Buffy's phone when the buzzing stopped. Huh unidentified caller be nosey not be nosey like there's a question that I already know the answer to hey I have etiquette. Xander pressed the call back button. Hey it would be rude of me not to pry in my friends buisness.

(In La)  
Omg it's ringing damn phones. Angel stared at Buffy's number wells he debated to answer it. I wonder is she knows it me? If she doesn't tho she will be wondering why I called. Okay why I did I call Oh I don't know because I'm a stalkers omg answer don't answer not answering. Finally the ringing stopped. But then a second later it was going off again Angel took said phone and hid it in his desk draw. But now it was making a weird vibrating noise. What Do I do she keeps calling I know I'll pretend to be someone else. Picking up the phone from the inside the draw.

"Hello?" Angel threw on his thick Irish accent.

"Sup Angel so you want Buffy."

"Xander?"

"Ya who else forehead. What's with accent you're not evil again are you?"

"No"

"Oh I see you didn't want Buffy to know it was you calling."

"well you see?"

"I'm right any who.."

"Why do you Buffys phone."

"Oh I'm patrolling um the wonderful interactive world of the cemetery."

"Why?"

"What are you five why this why that why blah."

"Did you just blah."

"Ya I'm gonna go now sooooo."

"Don't tell Buffy..please."

"...ya why not just stalk less okay she has a boyfriend right now and he seems pretty normal so far soo kay."

"Kay ..Xander?"

"What?"

"If you get into trouble how are going to contact Buffy?"

"AW FucK"

(Authors note)-Hey Guys I hope you like this new story it's been swimming around in my head for a while a guess I must really like this pairing huh. Wells any who I hope you all like this story my followers and favoritors you know I love you XOXO.  



	2. Chapter 2

Xander was once again patrolling by himself with Buffy's phone and he was bord apparently vampire don't eat on Wednesdays or something probably go to apple bee's like Buffy. I wish I could go apple bee's but who the hell wants to go to apple bee's alone. Xander glanced down at his coat pocket the held his extra stakes and Buffy's phone. ...(Minute or so later)

"Hello?"

"Really Angel the accent again?"

"Xander why are you calling me are you okay...does Buffy need me."

"Well one I'm bord, two yes and three no."

"Your calling me because your bored."

"Ya no vampire on Wednesdays I don't get it."

"Is there an Applebee 's nearby?"

"Ya...? oh my God there at Applebee 's why is everyone at Applebee 's but me?"

"Maybe no one like's you."

"Excuse plenty people like me I'm a fucking ice cream man and that means children love me."

"Don't say that to out loud."

"Oh ya probably good idea ... so what you doing?" Time went on like that for a good few weeks Xander would call Angel wells he was patrolling and they would talk and Angel would make fun of the many jobs he had especially when he lost the ice cream job. "Now children wont even love you no Applebee 's for you." Life was good until the silent man came. 


	3. Chapter 3

Why hasn't he called yet Angel thought as he stared at his phone and then at Cordelia and Wesley then at his phone again maybe I should call him..No I can't what if Buffy answers she'll want to know why i'm calling Xander on her phone but then again I don't have to tell her I could say I dialed the wrong number she doesn't have to believe it but again she doesn't have to know...Thoughts finally settled Angel picked up his phones dialed and rambled again to himself and pressed send wells closing his blinds so the other two couldn't watch him.

Ring ring ring... Okay he dialed again Ring ring ring...

(Mean while in Sunny HEll)

Xander and the rest of the gang were sitting in a classroom in utter silence you ask well because apparently a bunch of assholes thought it would be cool to make everyone well literally shut up but in a silent black and white movie type of way. As Xander eyed the clock ahead he realised what time it was and looked to Buffy and realised she had his I mean her Cell Phone. Fuck me Xander mouthed.

(Back in La)

Angel was freaking the shit out or at least on the inside. He watched his colleagues leave before he got in his car and drove away to Sunny Dale Angel tried to tell himself this isn't extreme not one bit.

(Sunny Dale)  
Xander tried to act like nothing was bothering him how could he get that phone away from Buffy without causing suspicion. Willow signalled to Buffy and held out her white board.

[WHATS UP]

Buffy replied [SOMEONE KEEPS CALLING] She erased then wrote again [MY PHONE]

Willow replied [?]

Buffy Replied [I DONT KNOW] they both shrugged at each other and walked ahead

So Angels been calling huh that makes me feel good and worried see this is why men don't have emotions to damn confusing I say leave it to the woman folk.

...  
Angel finally arrived to Sunnydale when the commotion was over and Xander was finally where he wanted to be in bed asleep well he would be if there wasn't knocking at his door. So he got up all grumpy like to answer the door.

"Angel?" Said person stood there arms crossed and the look of doom plastered on his face.

"You didn't call." SO he forced his way pass Xander and observed the basement before sitting down on the broken down couch that was oddly the most comforting thing on the planet.

"I couldn't and please come in?"

"Welcome mat."

"Fuck." Xander walked over and retrieved the mat and threw into his basement.

"So why couldn't you call me don't you have a house phone I was worried to death and before you say anything I understand yes you can take care of yourself and kill things but that doesn't mean you can't call."

"Okay mom there was an issue with communication here the silent bro's were here."

"Brothers."

"It's what I said."

"Oh are you okay?"

"Ya I'm fine...You do realise the suns gonna be up soon right."

"Oh why don't you look at this a nice comfy broken in couch hey Xander got a blanket." Angel smiled a toothy grin at him.

"Hasn't anybody told yo when you smile it's kind of creepy."

"Yep."

"Okay well goodnight. " Xander tossed a blanket and a pillow at Angel.

(NEXT EVENING)

"why are you still here."

"Because I'm getting you cellphone."

"Hey Deadboy even if you get me a cell how do you expect me to keep it on?" Xander smiled at Angel knowing he was presenting a valid point since he really didn't want him to get him anything.

"I'll pay for it for now until you can."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because."

"fine why cant I want to talk to you, it's not gonna kill you."

"Are you sure your never with me." Angel eyed Xander for a second.

"I'm sure how about a flip phone there fun see like mine." Angel then demonstrated by flipping his open and closed quite a few times then he looked at Xander seriously. "If you tell any one about my flipping I will make sure if I ever turn evil again you'll be the first one I kill."

"Fine with me because I don't think anyone would believe me."

(Authors Note)- Hey guys so I realized that My Angel here happens to be quite sarcastic but hey poetic licence hope you like please review.  



	4. Chapter 4

Cordelia walked into the office in her usual flair of fashion and Cordyness of course but something was off today she could feel in the air and in her stunningly new shoes which her coworkers of course wouldn't notice. Sitting down wells drinking her late she stared incredulously at Angel through the window. (I wonder who he's talking to, did he just smile?) It seems lately her boss has been a chatty Kathy Wesley and her have been trying t decipher the mystery but she already figured it out. (Buffy who else could it possibly be she came in a a couple months ago for a visit and ever since then it seems Angel has been become technological capable. She swears sometimes he plays with his phone flipping it open in close in a gleeful way.

"Good morning Miss Chase you look ravishing this morning."

"Morning Wes you don't have to call me Miss Chase Cordelia will do you know."

"Well I'm gonna say good morning to the Boss."Just then Angel started to laugh but when he looked up and saw them both starring at him he closed the blinds. (That's it what ever is going on between those two it is most definitely not continuing and that is final.) Cordy put her metaphorical designer shoe down in away that was shivering inducing.

Meanwhile in Sunnydale

Willow was sitting across from Oz in the college library when her phone started to vibrate.

C-[It's Cordy we need to talk]

W-[Really]

C-[Duh do you know any other Cordy that would bother talking to you.]

W-[Good point is everything okay?]

C-[no Buffy and Angel have been talking behind our backs.]

W-[Buffy has a boyfriend who she's been spending all her time with trust me id know roommates.]

C-[Really...?]

W-[What would make you think that?]

C-[Well he's been talking on his cellphone a lot lately and smiling and stuff it's kind of creepy actually.]

W-[Well as far as know no Buffy and Angle communicating maybe check his cellphone if you want I'll check Buffy's?]

C-[Sounds good I'll let you know what I find.]

W-[Cool me too.]

Later That evening The Bronze

"Wow it's been so long since all of us have been here huh!"Xander was saying over the loud teenagers. But when he got to the end the music had quiet down.

"Ya it really has." Willow and OZ were sitting side by side and Buffy was making out with Riley again.

"You all bloody suck." Spike happened to be here tonight due.

"Why is he here?" Buffy asked.

"Because you guys wanted to hand and i'm on babysitting duty so there." Xander commented towards Buffy wells checking his cellphone.

"Well I'm gonna get us a drunk."Willow said very perky like wells looking at Buffy's pcket trying to figure out a way to get her cell. Oz got up to follow.

"Sp I guess it's just me and the whelp then for fun..Pool?" Spike asked obviously bored.

"Ya sure but no gambling I don't have money."

"But you just got that construction job."

"True but I need it and since you usually beat me I don't feel like losing money tonight okay?"

Later  
W-[I got Buffy's phone tonight didn't see anything suspicious.]

C-[Havent got Angels phone yet he's like a freaken ninja]

W-[Even Xander has been all over his Cell Phone lately too.]

C-[Xander?]

W-[Ya you want his number?]

C-[Ya sure .]

Authors note-Hey guys so what do you think Cordy suspicious or no hmmmmm...guess we will just have to find out huh. 


	5. Chapter 5

So Xander was digging a hole in the ground just because apparently it was some sort of a special burial ground and lets just say it didn't hurt the ego to have the ladies watching him no matter how small the matter was he be digging the digging. Xander bent down to make his first dig when all of a sudden the ground shifted beneath him.

"Ow well that was ...phone?" Xander's phone alerted him to a text.

"Hey are you okay Harris!"

"Yay I'm fine." Looking down on his phone he read the text.

[Hey Xander...it's Cordy I was wondering if you for some crazy reason was possibly talking to Angel?] Xander paused for a second and put his phone in his pocket deciding not answer it right now as a rope was lowered to him he sighed and held on tight.

(In LA)-  
Cordy stared at the phone in her hand waiting for a reply when she got none it started to annoy her and she stared ahead at Angel contemplating how she was going get his phone.

"What?" Angel asked her.

"Nothing yet..." 


	6. Chapter 6

Cordy looked at Angels jacket knowing that his cellphone would be in there and the fact that it was Angels bedtime tight now would make it perfect but Wes was right there and she didn't know if the little brown noser would appreciate if she stole the phone only for a moment. SO it took her few more seconds to cultivated a plan but as she got up and sauntered for a cup of coffee she could feel his stare on her and didn't really bothere her any but it was all good. "Hey Wes?"

"Yes Miss Ch I mean Cordelia." Wesley sputtered and fixed his glasses at the same time and nodded in her direction.

"Would you mind making a coffee run we seem to be out." Tipping the pot up side down Cordy placed her finger to her chin in fake thought. "You since Angel likes his coffee when he rises." She smiled down at him and cocked her head to the side. "Please?"

"Of course anything for Angel."Cordy smiled extra bright knowing she got what she wanted.

C-[Willow!]

W-[What did you figure out who Angels been talking to?]

C-[Yes I did.]

W-[ Well...?]

C-[It's Xander..]

Cordy put her phone back in her purse with a promise to talk to Willow tonight. "Morning Coffin head." Angel looked at her with a look.

"That's ...vampire racist."

"Ive go the coffee...Angel what are drinking?"

"Tea?" Angel walked away from both of them giving them booth a strange look. Cordy just shrugged and smiled at Wes.

Authors note- Oh Dear a sneaking Cordy well tell me what you think. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. 


	7. Chapter 7

Angel contemplated going to Sunnydale or not considering Cordy's vision and all did he really want to help Buffy and what's with all the staring from Cordy to hell with it he'd call Xander and then decide. Picking up his phone and glancing out of his office he shut the door and blinds just in case for when they came back.

"Xander?"

"Yep who el (cough cough hack)."

"Are yo okay?"

"No I'm dying."

"What!"

"Siffeles hey did I ever tell you that your quite attractive for a vampire man."

"Ummmm you think I'm attractive."

"Yay! I don't know it's the sickness talking but I think i'm starting to hallucinatory pretty ponies..."

"Okay I'm coming." He hung up his phone and rushed to his car leaving his employee's a note to where he has gone.

Later

"Xander?"

"Angel will you pet the pony?"

"Sure? how long has he been like this?" Angel turned towards Willow and Giles and surprisingly Spike.

"Since this morning it seems the hole Xander fell into earlier this week activated some angry Indians." Giles said wells polishing his glasses. Willow muttered racist under her breath.

"Where's Buffy?"

"Trying to find the um Native Americans that are doing the wammy on Xander." Willow said wells holding up a little axe.

"The stole ears." Everybody turned towards Xander.

"What.'"The older Vampire asked.

"Ears there gone...no more patsy cline for them." Xander frowned a this."They ponies only like to eat peanuts." Angel bent down and took a cold cloth from next to the sweat boy and placed it on his head.

"Okay I'll make sure they get peanuts. Why is spike here...muzzled not that I'm complaining about the muzzled part."

"Secret goverment agency put a chip in his head so he cant hurt anybody and he was bothering Xander." Giles answered. Angel could feel Willow burning a hole i his head wells he tended to Xander.

"Why are you here?"

"Cordy had vision that Buffy was in trouble."

"So you just decided to come?" Willow put her hands on her hips.

"Well I called Xander and I was worried." He realised what he said and he knew the cat was out of the bag. "What I mean is.."

"I already knew."

"You did Giles turned towards Willow after he looked out the window."

"Well not the calling right now part but me and Cordy figured it out together." Just then a Indian I mean a Native American came busting through the doors in readiness.

"Fuck I'm Sifeles man." Everyone including the Native American stopped and turned towards Xander and then not a moment too soon other Native Americans came and the violence came along with it.

Authors note-Hey guys I realised my time is off in this story please forgive me. 


	8. Chapter 8

It's been weeks later and Xander is still getting the evil eye from Buffy for talking to her ex boyfriend.

(Flash Back)

"I thought you guys hated each other." Flipping her long blond hair over her shoulders she glared at Xander."

"Ya Xander as far as we knew you guys did not even know you guys were even talking."

"Well..." He shook his head at them frustrated with them why did they care what he has been doing it's not like they have been to busy for them because of school and there knew college social life sarcasm intended.

"How did you guys even start talking like this in the first place."

"Well you see not that it's any of you're guys business but me and Angel have been talking since you lent me you're cell phone when you had me patrol for you." Xander directed his eyes towards Buffy.

"Wait ! you had Xander patrol for you Buffy? That's not responsible what if he got hurt." Willow added pointedly.

"He had my cell if he needed me"

"Well how was he supposed to contact you if he has you're cell?"

"Fuck...Xander i'm so sorry."

"It's okay ..it's just Angel called you're phone and we just ended up talking it gets kind of boring sometimes when it's Wednesday." He ave them a Xander smile to let them know everything was okay.

(Present)

He exhaled a deep sigh but in a good content way and as he dug further into the ground pausing and praying to not fall through this time.

IN LA  
Cordelia stood in front of Angel hands on hip with Wesley just standing in the doorway clearly amused by the slight fear showing on Angels face.

"How dare you think you could possibly hide you having what a bro-mance with my ex. Hmmmph its insulting."

"Listen Cordelia I didn't mean we just sorta started talking and.."

"How do you feel about Xander?"

"What do you mean were friends..."

(Flash Back)

Cordy was walking by the locker rooms when she heard a thud even though considering she was SunnyDale residence and knew it was bad to just walk into any odd noise you hear she walked in anyway. What greeted her took her by surprise that's for sure.

"Ow next you're gonna molest someone let them be gentle Larry."

"Sorry Xander I just thought you were gay too considering how much you chase the ladies I thought you were hiding it like I was."

"It's okay man" Xander put a reassuring hand on the taller boys shoulder. "I'll be honest man I never really thought about it before man but Maybe after this thing is over maybe we can." Xander wiped at his lips in thought.

"Ya that sounds good..how about a kiss just in case one of us don't make it." Larry looked at Xander slightly hopeful. Cordy started to back out making sure no one saw her and left quietly with a smile on her face and a thought shame for the ladies as she heard Xander agree.

(Present)

Cordy eyed Angel."If you do anything to hurt Xander I will kill you deader." Even though deader was not a word it actual scared him a little and left thoughts at to what she could possibly mean were they more than friends no they coudlnt be. A sudden flash of a memory from Angelus as he stood before him. Angel knew that Angelus would not mind more than friends.

Authors note- Hey guys thank you for reading what do you think I wanted a slow progression of the Xangel. 


	9. Chapter 9

X- "Hey man"

A-"Hey?"

X-"Are you okay?"

A-"Ya just in deep thought"

X-"Well do tell the Xan man can be easily entertained by geeky natures."

A-"Battle star Galactica?"

X-"Yep a marathon since you can't see I'm wiggling my eyebrows."

A-"Open you're door."

X-Really?"

A-"Yep"

They both hung up there phones at the same time. Xander scrambled towards his door and opened it up. "What?"

"you have to invite me in..I brought a cactus." He looked down at the cactus and invited Angel into his apartment. The darker haird man observed the new apartment and settled his eyes on the younger man as he positioned the cactus in a window. Angel kept it to himself but the construction life was doing good things for Xander and he couldn't help but feel happy for him and the thoughts of what Cordy has said had made Angel eyes wonder onto Xander a little longer than what he would normally do.

"I have popcorn are you planning on staying I can teach my nerdy ways."

"Ya sure I'd like that things have been quiet since Faith came to visit I gave Cordy and Wes a vacation."  
r "Sounds like they needed it."

"Beer?"

"Please" Tosses him a beer Angel opened it in appreciation. "Thanks"

"Oh and I have a spare room." Xander nodded to towards said room and then gave him a general tour.

Later

Angel still hasn't fallen asleep due to it still being dark out when he heard a banging at Xanders door. He listened to the scuffle of Xanders walk as he reached the door he decided to get up yo make sure everything was okay.

"Spike?" Angel gasped at his Childers appearances ragged and bloodied.

"Get inside before my neighbors sees you and freaks the chit." Xander said.

"Peaches" Spike nodded towards Angel and Nodded a thanks to Xander. 


	10. Chapter 10

After everyone got settled Spile on the couch and Xander fast asleep Angel could not help the over protectiveness he was going through right now he did not want Spike anywhere near Xander. Cocking his head to the side he heard Spike slowly come towards the door. Opening and not knocking.

"If you hurt the boy I'll make your unlife un unlife you understand peaches."

"Ya but I don't know why people keep threatening me were just friends and plus Xanders not gay he always been chasing woman."

"Really that's how you see it mate." Spike sighed deeply."Xanders gay."

"What?"

"Ya he came to the realization after graduation apparently."

"O...how do you know?"

"I live in his basement remember?"

"O yay I remember him mentioning that."

"Don't growl at me like that I'm no threat peaches."

"I wasn't growling."

"Really mister possessive...just don't hurt the kid okay."

"I wasn't planning on it." 


	11. Chapter 11

Xander tried to get out of his apartment doing his best not to alert the other that he wa leaving for work and to his immense surprise it worked he was able to crawl out without notice. Woot woot for the Xan man.

Spike pretended to be asleep knowing Xander tried his best to be quiet and he knew Angle the same he remembered the days when Angelus would have gotten up and yelled at him is shifted to early how things have changed so much.

Later

"Can you stop staring at me?" Angel snapped at Spike.

"I can't believe you're making him dinner."

"Well he let me stay the night I figure might as well he has to eat sometime."

"Uh huh you just friends."

"Willow cooks for him."

"Willow use to be in "Love" with him sooo moot point peaches."

"Just because."

"Nope not gonna work."

"Fine I know his eating habits are horrible so I thought maybe a healthy meal would be a nice change."

"So how long is this vacation of your what is it again?"

"We help the helpless ass hole."

"Who gonna call was taken?"

"What?"

"You need a pop culture class how long did you live under a rock."

"The eighties."

"Really?"

"Ya" Just then Xander came in from work and walked right into the kitchen.

"How come all the vampires I know like to cook?"

"We like to feed our food so they taste better, Hansel and Gretel." Xander blinked at him.

"why are still here?"

"Scooby meeting tonight."

"O...Angel you gonna come I know it's your vacation and all."

"It's fine it be nice to see Willow and I guess Giles again ...and Buffy is she still mad about the whole I kicked Riley's ass thing."

"Ya"

"Yep I'll come." Even Spike laughed at that and made the darker haired men give him both a look.

Scooby Meeting

"So what's 411 in wiggsville tonight ladies and gentlemen?" Xander sat himself next to the Angel on the sofa in Giles's house. Buffy looked like she felt a little uncomfortable wells sitting next to Riley on the stairs. But Willow looked even more uncomfortable sitting between Tara and OZ.

"There seems to be a Demon that I never heard of that is sucking the energy out of helpless young adult on campus through sex." Giles stated as if he didn't notice anything the slightest bit off.

"So what do we do sir I mean ." Riley stood straight tall and seemed readier than ready.

Later  
Everybody split up in groups of two willow with oz, Tara with Spike, Riley with Buffy,and Xander with Angel.

"It's been forever that I patrolled here it hasn't changed much has it."

"No I guess not." Xander chuckled up at Angel. "I know and we are just winging it like usual."

"Hey Xander can I ask you question it's kind of personal."

"Sure...?"

"Are you gay?"

"No still a boob man."

"O" Angel couldn't help but fell oddly disappointed.

"But I am Bi."

"Really?"

"Yay I figures it out when well before graduation. The guy that I liked died."

"I'm sorry Xan."

"Not you're fault it happens he was a good guy."

"I don't doubt even if you're taste in woman are a little scary."

"Dude your one to talk." It was Angles turn to laugh this time. "so why the sudden interest."

"Well Cordy.. told me if I hurt you she'd make me deader so it got me thinking."

"Cordy yay she caught me and Larry that was his name she doesn't know I know though does she."

"I don't .."

"Hey it does not matter just curiosity is all." Xander smiled to himself and if Angel was being honest with himself it warmed the coldness of Angels heart.

"Xander?"

"Ya?"

"May I kiss you?" Xander paused and starred at Angel in disbelief.

"Are you serious?"

"Ya I'm serious." Xander turned towards Angel.

"Ye." Xander was cut off from a scream and in the unspoken langugage of hero's they ran in the direction of the screams.

Later

Xander entered his apartment first. Chucking off shoes and Jacket.  
"I did not see that coming at all."

"Me neither Buffy and Spike I thought Buffy was with Riley."

"Me too...does it bother you?"

"No spike and Buffy no, a part of me isn't really surprised at the same time heh they make a cute couple." Xander laughed at that.

"Sure, hungry? I have blood?"

"Ya I noticed?"

"Spike he comes over a lot." He watched Xander as he started to prepare 


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry guys I'm having major writers block I promise to get back to this story as soon as possible I cant help it I type I type then I get this face : , Because I cant think of anything but I promise to update soon.

Sincerely your Author Buffainiac 


End file.
